daemonicswordfandomcom-20200214-history
Arcane Mage
Roles: Caster, Burst Damage, Mana Tank Description: The arcane mage is similar to the sorceress. Lots of direct damage spells. He differs in that he has a strong levelable mana shield that allows him to tank about twice as well. His invisibility skill allows him to wait and regen mana when he's in danger. Most of his skills also require a target enemy, while the sorceress can simply cast on an area. Ultimately the mage is a bit better at bossing, while the sorceress is a bit better at AOEs, but it's not too much of a difference. PROS: * Fast leveling * Great Damage Spells * Strong levelable mana shield * Strong mana regen passive CONS: * Low HP * Mana intensive. * No party support skills whatsoever Skills Arcane Bolt Hurls an Arcanic Bolt towards an enemy, dealing serious damage and stunning the opponent. FORMULA: (250 x ability level) +(Int x (1=(Ability Level x .03))) MANA COSTS: 5 mp x lvl, Lvl 100=500 mp Review: Single target bossing spell. Probably stick with the aoes and the mana shield early on for fast leveling. Magic Nova A magical wave that deals damage to its target and surrounding units in one massive burst. FORMULA: (100 x ability level) +(Int x (1+(Ability Level x .02))) MANA COSTS: lvl1=10 mp, 10=145 mp, 20=295 mp, 30=445 mp, 40=595 mp, 50=745 mp, 60=895 mp Review: Your typical frost nova, just with a different graphic. This is a solid aoe spell, although I would prefer the Sorceress' frozen death ability. Mana Shield A shield Surrounds the Arcane Mage, using up his Mana instead of his Health to take damage. FORMULA:'''Damage Absorbed per Mana Point: 3+ (Ability level x0.2) Max lvl=60 '''Review: This is the skill that makes the Arcane Mage great, and far less squishy than his counterparts. Mana shield doesn't take armor into consideration when you take damage, but the Arcane mage has plenty of mana regen through intel, items, and passives. Due to changes in mana costs and mana gained through intel, I no longer suggest getting this until you have a good source of mana regen, such as an enchanted staff or helm Arcanic Lightning Lightning explodes from the hero damaging all those within the target area FORMULA: (100 x ability level) +(Intelligence x (1+(Ability Level x .01))) MANA COSTS: 7 mp x lvl, Lvl 100=700 mp Review: Another damage aoe. Damage seems to be pretty much the same as Magic Nova, except this does less intelligence damage and costs less mana. A good solid AOE ability. Arcane Mage's Magic The Mage is an adept of the arcane and divine magics of the realms. Through deep meditation and power lies the true strength of the Arcane Mage. Learn these skills to unlock the secrets within Arcanic Magic. LEVEL 1 BRILLIANCE (lvl 1) The mind of the Mage grows more powerful every day increasing his brilliance. PASSIVE: +10 Mana/ Second Review: Exactly what the Mage needs to support his mana shield ability. with a level 1 mana shield 15 mana regen is the equivalent to 240 hp regen (assuming you had 0 armor), and it only gets more effective as this skill upgrades and you level the mana shield. LEVEL 2 COSMICUS Explodes Cosmic ball of energy damaging both Mana and Health of the Target. This spell will also effect spell immunes. Formula: Int x2.5 Range: 450 Mana Cost: 750 mp Cooldown: 15 seconds. Review: Short cooldown and no mana cost! great spammable ability. Though it's damage will be low at early levels. LEVEL 3 BRILLIANCE (lvl 2) The mind of the Mage grows more powerful every day increasing his brilliance. PASSIVE: +15 Mana/ Second Singularity Creates a Singularity with gravity so powerful it sucks everything within its event horizon into its center. Mana Cost: 1000 LEVEL 4 Spell Absorbtion Absorbs mana when getting hit from spells. LEVEL 5 BRILLIANCE (lvl 3) The mind of the Mage grows more powerful every day increasing his brilliance. PASSIVE: +25 Mana/ Second MAGIC STORM Calls down arcanic lightning from the heavens to disintegrate enemies in 5 massive waves of Intelligence FORMULA: Int x 2 Waves: 5 Mana Cost: 2500 mp Review: A reskinned blizzard. Does a good deal of damage, but it can also be a bit pricey at low levels. Just be careful you don't overuse it. LEVEL 6 BRILLIANCE (lvl 4) The mind of the Mage grows more powerful every day increasing his brilliance. PASSIVE: +35 Mana/ Second SUMMON ARCANE DRAGON Summons an Arcane Dragon from magical energies within the Hero. Summons: Arcane Dragon Ammount: 1 Health: 33% of Hero Mana: 50% of Hero Damage: 25% of Hero Armor: (Hero lvl/10) Mana Cost: 500 mp STATS: 500 range. (Direct Dmg, Heavy Armor), Evasion 15%, Mana Shield: 20 dmg/mp LEVEL 7 BRILLIANCE (lvl 5) The mind of the Mage grows more powerful every day increasing his brilliance. PASSIVE: +50 Mana/ Second DISPEL MAGIC Dispel Removes all buffs from enemy units in a target area while destroying Mana. The spell also inflicts damage to enemy summons within the area. Summon Damage: Int x 10 Mana Damage: 10% Mana Cost: 750 mp Cooldown: 60 sec LEVEL 8 BRILLIANCE (lvl 6) The mind of the Mage grows more powerful every day increasing his brilliance. PASSIVE: +100 Mana/ Second MULTI-SPELL Arcanic Magic surrownds the Hero increasing amounts of shots can take at once. Multishot: 3 targets Review: Hitting more enemies is always fun. LEVEL 9 BRILLIANCE (lvl 7) The mind of the Mage grows more powerful every day increasing his brilliance. PASSIVE: +150 Mana/ Second ARCANE ANGER Creates energies around the Mage causing Damage to nearby enemies. FORMULA: Int x4 Mana Cost: 1375 mp Review: Warstomp like ability. Good instant damage that doesn't cost too much mana. TELEPORTATION Teleport to allied units and structures anywhere within Brenellia. If teleporting into Dungeons or Interiors you must target an allied Hero. Mana Cost: 1500 mp Cooldown: 45 seconds Review: Real handy for moving around. especially if you die during a boss fight and your friend is still alive. This initial level has a lengthy cast time that disappears when it upgrades. LEVEL 10 BRILLIANCE (lvl 8) The mind of the Mage grows more powerful every day increasing his brilliance. PASSIVE: +200 Mana/ Second ARCANE ARMAGEDDON Unleashes Arcanic Magic which penitrates through Spell Immunes causing unimaginable Intelligence Damage. FORMULA: Unknown MANA COST: 4000 mp Review: This does really high damage, but it also has a very long casting time and a long cooldown. If used at the wrong time, this could get you killed. But if you're being overwhelmed with high level mobs, it can take them all out if you're high enough on mana/hp to take the hits. Items * Exquisite ** Man of Thunder - Arcanic Lightning: Int x1.5 * No Type ** Cryo Chamber - Magic Nova: 2x Int * Ultimate ** AriesX's Aracanium (level 200 req) - Arcane Bolt 1x Int, Arcanism 1x int, Arcane Armagedon 1x int ** Ragicka (level 350 req) - Arcane Bolt 1x Int, Arcanism 1x int, Arcane Armagedon 1x int Evolution Location Take a level 500 Arcane Mage with Love's Tear to his Evolution Location, On the Northern Mountains, He Transforms into the Raegnarok. Category:Daemonic Heroes